Peanut
Peanut is the Medic of the South Side of the River.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 21 She is an American Red Squirrel. She is also Chestnut's aunt.Revealed by the authors Personality Peanut is revealed to be clever and intelligent.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 30 This is why she dislikes Raven, because they're both smart and because they both think they are smarter than the other. History In the Special Editions ''Leader of the Woods After Daisy dies, Peanut is mentioned to have become medic. In the main series Into the Dark'' After Sky falls off the Great Oak and sprains her ankle and dislocates her spine, she tries to get to the medic's tree to help the survivors, but passes out. She wakes up in the medic's tree and Emerald, who is volunteering for the medic, gets Peanut to come in. They introduce themselves, and Peanut says that she has a sprained ankle and dislocated spine. Peanut says that she has to push Sky's spine back in place, but first, they will talk. Sky tells Peanut that she races with Chestnut and Raven. Peanut calls Raven a know-it-all, and Sky defends her friend. Peanut mentions that Raven lives near Maple, and Sky calls Maple an "old guy." Peanut tells her that Maple is not just "some old guy" and controls the Great Oak with Leaf and Woodpecker. Sky wonders if his job is really that important, and Emerald retorts that she wouldn't know because she has lived there for her entire life. When Sky tells the two that she believes someone may have pushed her parents off the tree, Peanut dismisses it as smoke inhalation. When Emerald leaves, Peanut calls her a "nice girl." Later, Emerald mentions to Violet that Sky probably won't be let out of Peanut's or one of her assistants' sight because she is still recovering from her injuries. When Chestnut asks Raven why he didn't help take care of the injured squirrels, Raven responds it was because of his dislike for Peanut. Peanut and Sky are still in the medic's den. Sky attempts to distract Peanut from pushing her spine by talking, but fails when Peanut outsmarts her. Sky realizes that Peanut and Raven's shared intelligence is the reason that Peanut and Raven hate each other. Snow comes in and asks if they know where Emerald is. Peanut says she left a little while ago, and wonders if Chestnut, her other helper, is still there. Snow says that he went acorn-hunting with Raven, but is a little hesitant to say Raven because she wonders if Peanut will react negatively. Peanut sends Snow to get Chestnut and Emerald to help her. When Violet gets mad at Emerald for talking to Snow, she mentions that Snow works for Peanut and Peanut works for Maple's empire. That is the reason she is angry -- because Violet is Maple's rival. Back in the medic's den, Sky asks Peanut if she can stand up, and Peanut says it will be painful. Peanut makes a bark cast for Sky's ankle. Later, Peanut asks Chestnut to get seeds, and he says that he can't because they (?) did something to the seed place to keep them from entering it. Chestnut wonders where Snow is with the water, and Peanut comforts him, also saying that he can get his own water if he wants. When Peanut goes to check on Sky, Sky asks why no one is getting water, and Peanut responds that Chestnut and Emerald went to find Snow and Raven is organizing the medicine. Raven says he's only doing it because he likes reading the labels, and Peanut wonders if that means he's not working, telling him that he should go get water instead. Raven grudgingly agrees, and Peanut says, annoyed, that Raven never does what she tells him to do. Raven comes back in quickly with an odd acorn bearing the symbol of a maple leaf with a scratch through it. Peanut is at first disinterested, but when Sky and Raven deduce that it might be an anti-Maple thing, she is a little more willing to investigate. Raven says that they need to find Snow immediately, and is shocked when Peanut says that Emerald was there and ran off with Chestnut to find Snow, claiming that Emerald works for Violet, a Maple-hater. Peanut tells them that she has patients, and Raven tells her not to come then. Sky says it's okay because Chestnut is already looking for Snow. Raven is jumpy because he feels the need to find Snow immediately, and Peanut is annoyed at him. Sky suggests she and Raven get some fresh air outside, and Raven jumps at the idea. Peanut says to be careful because Sky is still recovering. Later, Peanut looks for Sky and Raven but can't find them. She checks on the other patients and finds a young squirrel named Aspen who has a stomachache. Aspen introduces himself as Birch's son and Snow's sister, and asks where Snow is. Peanut says she doesn't know, and tries not to worry about Snow. After Raven, Chestnut, Sky, and Snow escape from the fox, they argue about whether to go back to Peanut's den or not. With a majority vote, they go back, and Peanut asks where they've been, mentioning that Aspen is here. Snow asks if she can speak with Aspen, and after being granted permission, goes to have a conversation with him. Sky gives Peanut a shortened version of events, and Peanut wonders whether one of them will stay to help. They all decide they want to go find Emerald, however. Sky thinks about ditching the crutch that Peanut gave her because it is annoying. Later, she argues with herself about whether she should have stayed with Peanut in the medic's den. When Maple is telling the community about what happened to Snow, Birch asks if Snow is okay and Peanut assures her that yes, she is okay and that Aspen told her what happened. When Birch says that if Snow wasn't okay she'd kill Emerald, Peanut reminds her that there is no killing allowed in the forest. After Sky is attacked by the eagle and confused, Snow says that they need to go to the medic's den, and Sky remembers that Peanut was there. When Violet is about to kill Sky, Sky yells for Peanut. Violet laughs that she wouldn't be able to do anything even if Peanut heard her. In Finch's dream, Peanut is one of the squirrels that won't forgive her for almost killing Snow. Peanut hears Sky and discovers what Violet is doing. Violet flicks her off the tree, and Sky is shocked, thinking that perhaps Peanut died, but Peanut emerges perfectly fine and gives Violet bloodroot flowers that make her vomit. She then unties Sky and the two run to Birch's tree, where they believe they'll be safe from Violet. Birch shows them the newborn kits, and when Sky is confused as to why one is white with pink eyes, Peanut explains that she is an albino and doesn't have enough melanin. Peanut tells Birch that it's nothing to worry about but that Birch should take extra good care of her because predators may spot her white fur more easily. Sky begins telling the story of how Violet tied her up, and Sky reveals what Violet told her: Emerald is Violet's adopted daughter. Peanut finishes the story by explaining how she came to Sky's rescue. Peanut is at the medic's den with Snow when Chestnut, Raven, and Hemlock return from looking for Emerald. When Chestnut gets mad at Snow because he believes she gave up the search, Peanut yells at him, responding that Violet is a liar and an attempted murderer and that he is an idiot for believing her right from the start. Raven agrees with Peanut, surprising everyone, including himself. Chestnut asks where Sky is, and Peanut says that Birch gave her a hollow to live in in her tree. Peanut asks Raven to stay in the medic's tree with the patients, and at first he protests, but eventually he agrees. Hemlock says she will stay with him, demonstrating fake enthusiasm. When Maple tells Sky that he is dying, he says that he has already talked to Peanut about it and that she is not able to cure him, only help him. Later, Sky mentions that Peanut has given her the okay to resume climbing and racing. When Aspen wants to play with her, she asks if he can go help Peanut like his sister Nuthatch was, and he says that's boring. When Sky goes to visit Snow in the medic's den, Snow mentions that Peanut is helping a mom give birth to her kits. In the epilogue, Peanut gets together with Snow, Sky, Raven, Chestnut, and Hemlock to talk about what to do about Violet, as they don't know what happened to her on the north side of the river. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sows Category:Into the Dark characters Category:Red Squirrels Category:Squirrels Category:Minor characters Category:PoV characters